Illuminator
by Dandi Jay
Summary: Veronica Fanty lives in Mystic Falls with her farther Robert. He knows everything about vampire, but Ronnie has no idea that her best friends are creatures of the night. How will she react when she finds out? And will she end up a supernatural creature herself? (please leave reviews)
1. Founders Day - chapter 1

**_Founder`s Day_**

So secure at the first sight, long dark hair, happy smile and the sound of music that comes out of her headphones. Yes, that`s me. I am just an ordinary girl that is lucky to have a family. Well, my family are not relatives but people who were so kind to me. My farther Robert adopted when I was just born. Since then I lived in Los-Angeles with him, but when I was nine we moved to Mystic Falls. I was really excited about it, had butterflies in my stomach all the way to this town. I liked it from the first day here. And the strangest thing about all that is that I don`t know anything about the town. Well, everything here is soooo strange, you know. I just… I just don`t know what to do. I`ve met a lot of people here, but they seem _average_, but at the same moment I feel them hiding something from me.

OK, don`t think that I am that strange and paranoid. I am not. Robert and my uncle Alaric always told me to stop being paranoid. Yep, what else could they tell me. So today I am going to Ric`s and my father went on the business trip for several months to New-York. As usual… I was walking up the stairs when I heard a familiar voice talking out aloud.

"You really should leave now!" – Ric said. I`ve never heard him talking in that tone.

"But, Ric, listen, you know we need you now, can`t you let me in?" – finally I steped on the last step and saw the guy, who was talking Alaric; and I had to admit he looked hot.

He turned and smirked and Alaric hit him hard with his elbow.

"Ouch. RIc, you didn`t tell me you have a new girlfriend, hot one," – he laughed and looked at me.

"Damon she is my niece, and you better not coming any closer to her," – Alaric gave this Damon a thoughtful look and then came closer to me and hugged me, so I hugged him back.

"She knows?" – Damon came a little bit closer to us.

"No, so just leave… please," – he gave Damon another thoughtful look.

"OK-OK… Have a nice time… By the way, hope to see you at the parade today, _sweetie_" – he smirked again and when I closed my eyes and finally opened them he just vanished, like he wasn`t there at all.

Alaric rolled his eyes and we walked to his flat. He was a little bit nervous about something but I had no idea why. He looked at me and smiled.

"I have a gift for you, Ronnie," – I came after him to his bedroom.

There it was, old gown lying on his bed. It was blue and white, which perfectly combined with my skin and hair color.

"Oh my gosh, it is beautiful… Thank you," – I hugged him and he hugged me back.

After several minutes I was doing my hair, making perfect curls, then make-up and finally put the dress on. I looked at myself and then told Alaric he can come and see me. He was just staring and I laughed.

"My girl grew up…" – there was sadness in his voice, which made me smile slightly. – "You look gorgeous, really/ And now I am afraid about you going there, just in case Damon and…"

"Everything is going to be all right, believe me," – I assured him and Ric looked at me with relief.

**At square:**

I was going around with Lily almost everywhere. She was really excited about all of it. She smiled to everyone, just as she usually did. We saw Elena and walked over to her. Gilbert gave me a surprised look.

"Ronnie? I cannot believe that it is you, but… Well, I just want to say you look great today, just as usual I suppose," – she smiled in a childish way as always and then looked somewhere. "I can see Stefan there, I think we should go, shouldn`t we?"

"Right, we are coming, but I am going to Jack at first," – said Lily and leaved. Jack was her boyfriend and they spend almost all their free time together.

Elena and I went to Stefan, but he was not alone. There was that guy, Ric`s friend. They were looking surprised when they saw us. I was getting annoyed with everyone looking at me like I was a ghost. We dropped a curtsey and the guys smiled at us. We went closer, but soon I understood that Elena needed some time with Stefan.

I went over to Care, Bonnie and Matt. I smiled at them and greeted everyone. Then Tyler came over and Matt left.

"Hey, what`s wrong with him?" – Tyler asked taking a photo of us three.

"You kissed his mom and then you had a fight where you almost killed him. You owe him more than an apology," – Care said, smiling sad.

Tyler gave photo-camera back to Caroline.

"Hello, sweetheart," – I heard a familiar voice when I turned and saw Damon with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, I thought you wouldn`t talk to me since Ric told you to stop…" – I was just about to finish when I heard Karol Lockwood saying that I must go.

"Good luck there," – Damon was almost laughing.

He is strange and acts really weird, you know… I went to the parade where I was standing near Elena and Stefan with my pair – a boy from parallel class. We never were friends, but now we talked to each other at least sometimes. And of course I saw Damon standing there, right in front of Bonnie. Well, he seems to like Gilbert… I usually can tell it just from the way he looks at her.

After the parade I changed my clothes to jeans and white top. Then I put on my cardigan, which was dark purple, almost black. And again I looked _smart_ in it. I walked to the Mystic Grill where I spent some time with Bonnie. She was a little bit nervous and distressed. After that we went back to the square. I was standing and then I felt a sudden pain. A man was walking to me, but then Alaric came closer and told him he would deal with "this one". He helped me to get up and we went somewhere. I was sitting there and I had that kind of a pain I never had. Then Elena came there, helping Stefan. He seemed to have the same symptoms as I did.

"Is she…" – Elena didn`t finish as Alaric told her_ "no"_

Then suddenly I understood I cannot hear anything at all. I woke up in my bed with Ric sitting on one side of it. He held my hand with a grief on his face. When he saw me open my eyes he was so happy, I`ve never seen him so happy before. Since my farther was always going to business trips, Ric was the one who played a role of a parent in my life. He and Isobel actually, but then she disappeared. Well, no one talks about her, it`s like a taboo in our family.

"How do you feel? I was so scared for you!" – he hugged me, what made me a little bit confused as I did not remember anything about what happened.

"I presume everything is going great, isn`t it?" – he smiled, nodding and then gave me another hug.

The only thing I could feel was that he was confused and scared of whatever happened to me. Why is that? _And what happened to me?_ These questions won`t be answered today, that`s for sure. Well, sooner or later I will find out answeres.

Please write your thoughts about my fan-fiction. Hope you liked it ^^


	2. I am not a sweetie - chapter 2

**_I am not a "sweetie"!_**

Alaric told me about what happened to Caroline so I said that I must go and see her. He told me to stop doing silly things, but that was not a silly one since Caroline was my friend, maybe one of the best friends I`ve ever had. I went straight to the hospital where I bumped into Bonnie. We went to Matt. He was really upset and at first I thought he wouldn`t say much about the accident.

"How`s Caroline?" – Bonnie asked, leaning forward to sit down next to Matt. I was just standing besides.

"She is not good, girls," – he shook his head.

"What happened?" – that was me who spoke this time.

"We were driving and… and Tyler heard this noise and he…"

"_This noise?_"

"He had this migraine and… and he lost control of the car and… and I thought that Caroline was fine and… and then she wasn`t so…" – he stopped and turned to look at me and Bonnie. The way Bonnie looked at Matt made me feel unease. And when he talked about Tyler I understood, no… I remembered what happened to me yesterday. Oh, gosh, so_ the same_ thing happened to Stefan. And Bonnie knows about it, I am sure.

"She is going to be OK," – I said and Hugged him.

"I hope you are right… It`s just that…" – he couldn`t talk anymore.

I could sense the fear, like I feel the warmness when the sun shines. _That`s peculiar_, you know. Bonnie said she needed to find Elena, so I stayed with Matt. We were silent for all that time. I called Alaric to tell him I would stay overnight, well because Caroline needed me, but over it Matt needed me. Ric was not afraid of me. Finally, he is not as protective as before.

I was thinking about what happened at the parade and I couldn`t find the rational explanation about why I had this migraine attack which lasted for less then five minutes or so. And why Stefan and Tyler had the same thing? And who was that man which wanted to take me and he would have if not my uncle. There were so many questions and no answers. And I could feel something strange about me, it was not the way I used to feel before, I could tell I was stronger, even faster in a way.

It was almost midnight when I heard some kind of noise. And soon I saw a figure. There was no light, since everyone have left. When the figure approached I let out a smile, which was not the right thing because of what was happening.

"Hello, _sweetheart,_" – Damon smiled and then looked at Matt. – "Quarterback… Where is Caroline?"

"That room," – I pointed at the door.

"Thank you, sweetie," – he smirked and went away.

"And Damon," – I waited until he would turn and look at me, so I could finish my sentence. – "I am neither sweetie nor sweetheart, so _stop calling_ me that…"

"_As you wish_, sweetie," – he smiled and went really fast somewhere. I was tired, so I could not see or understand that he was moving the way far too fast.

I soon fell asleep on Matt`s shoulder, so I woke up only when Bonnie came. I smiled at her in a greeting.

"Hey Matt, Veronica," – could say Bonnie was the only person who always called me with my full name.

"You`ve been here all night?" – she asked, looking straight at Matt.

"Yeah, with the sheriff and Ronnie," – Matt answered, looking a bit too concentrated on the subject.

"No one else?" – she raised her brown looking at me and then back at Donovan.

"Stefan`s brother Damon stopped by with us last night," – Bonne looked straight at the room, where Care was lying at the moment.

"How is Caroline today?"

"See for yourself, you too Vi," – I had many nicknames by the way, so that`s why I liked it when Matt called me Vi.

We went to the Caroline. She was watching TV, not in as much pain as she were last night. She looked at us, a little bit surprised, but relieved and happy.

"'Jersey`s Shores' is on," – she smiled at us and we went over to her to give her a hug. – "Oh, careful, it`s still a little sore"

"Sorry," – we said.

"That`s OK," – she assured us, smiling again. – "But they`re saying I am healing really quick"

"My turn," – said Matt and he leaned closer to Care _to kiss her._

"Oh, isn`t he cute?" – she asked after kissing her boyfriend.

I looked at her. Well, I couldn`t help, but_ crying_ and Bonnie did the same thing. It was so good to see her smiling, to see that she is OK.

"Why are you crying?" – Caroline asked.

"Oh, girls," – Matt hugged us, which made our friend laugh slightly

"It`s just that we are happy you`re OK," – I nodded and smiled.

"Oh, I love you guys!"

"We love you, too," – Bon said and we hugged.

It was so great, like we are just together, no matter what. I wandered for a second where Jeremy is, so I texted him something like: "Waz up, bud? Call me :)"

"OK, we need to go to Tyler, well he needs us there…" – said Matt and we left.

We went to the Lockwood mansion, where Tyler was standing with a man, they were talking about something. I came closer to Tyler. He was looking better than I thought he would, but still the look on his face was telling me everything was complicated to him. A man was looking a bit familiar, so maybe that was Tyler`s uncle, and maybe I saw him when we just moved here.

"Heeeey," – I hugged Tyler and he hugged me back.

I know many people said that he is a bad-ass, but we are friends, well he was the one who helped me when my mother died. That was when I was ten, the year we moved to Mystic Falls. As I found later – I was not adopted. Well, my mother was my biological mother, but my farther wasn`t. And Alaric is my mother`s brother. I guess, that`s the way it goes. So Tyler was the one who helped me when my mother died. He was my best friend, but now we didn`t spend much time together.

After that I saw Mason. He said "hello" to me, but it wasn`t his greeting or whatever. It was just the way he looked at me, like he met me before. He had a secret smile on his face, but I was not sure what was that about.

"So you are Tyler`s uncle. I think we`ve met, but I was ten at that time, Tyler and I have been BFFs from that time," – I smiled at him and he was estranged by my sincere smile. Strange.

"Oh, you`re that _nasty kid_," – he laughed.

"Yes,_ I was not a golden girl_, I will never become one, like ever," – I laughed and Tyler did too.

"I like you, I mean you make people smile all the time. Illuminator, definitely," – Mason said.

"Thanks, well, I gotta go now or my uncle would be angry, see you later, I hope," – I smiled again and just left.

"Careful, Tyler, you can _be obsessed_ with the girl," – that was the last thing I heard and it was Mason who said it.

Yeah, right, he will. It was nice to talk to Tyler and Mason. They seemed like relatives, which was creepy for me. I mean, Tyler was a part of my family, because he was my friend, but Mason… We`ve just met, you know. Right, I need to try to think positively and don`t be so paranoid. I saw Alaric standing and talking to Carol, that was Tyler`s mother, and Liz, she was the sheriff and by the way she was Caroline`s mother. I mouthed hello to Ric and hi mouthed the same to me. I decided to find Bonnie and try to talk to her about yesterday, just tell her about my migraine…

I finally found her, but there was Elena. And she actually was having a hand on Bonnie`s neck.

"Elena?" – I looked straight at my friend.

"Hey there, everything is OK, we`ve been just talking," – she gave Bonnie a thoughtful look and Bennett nodded. – "By the way, I will leave you too, I need to find Stefan and talk to him about something…"

She went away, so secure, I`ve never seen her act like that before. I looked back at Bonnie. She was breathing hard. I came closer to her and she hugged me and I just hugged her back.

"Everything`s OK?" – I asked.

"Yep, just crazy day. Firstly Caroline and then this funeral stuff… I feel like freaking out a bit."

"The same with me… Bon, I need to talk to you and it is serious," – the smile disappeared from my face.

"Why? What`s that?" – her look was so complicated I could not tell her real emotions or feelings at this very moment.

"Remember yesterday? Well, I know I had a headache and… And it wouldn`t be so weird to me as I didn`t know Stefan and Tyler had the same thing. So what is that? I just seems like everyone knows one big secret and what happened yesterday is a part of this secret… What is this secret Alaric is hiding away from me? And why everyone knows about it?"

"Veronica, _don`t be paranoid,_" – Bonnie just laughed and told me that it`s just the matter, like nothing important. There she goes – she is lying to me…

OK, I don`t need them to tell me, I will find it by myself and then they would have to answer _several important questions._

_**Leave you reviews please, so I would know you like it ^^ LOve YA all! C:**_


	3. World of secrets - chapter 3

**Hey there. I hoped at least anyone would comment the last page. You didn`t. =((( Pease comment, I need to know you like it. And if you have some ideas - write it in your comment(review). I hope you like this page ^^**

_**World of Secrets**_

I felt warmness spreading through my body as I was laying in my bed. It is another day in Mystic Falls. And it is not that easy, as Elena, Bonnie and I are responsible for the Mystic Falls annual carnival. I was excited about it,_ but_… Well, since I am not sure what happened to me and Bonnie was not honest. It`s getting more and more complicated. And those awful things that happened to Caroline. I have no idea how she manages all that, just that easy for her. I usually smile at everything that happens to me, since my mother`s death. I smiled just now, understanding that sooner or later it will be easier.

I took shower for several minutes as I always did. I`ve never spent too much time showering. Then I had a go with make-up and other preparations for the carnival. It`s only now that I realized Jeremy didn`t call me back. Well, today we would certainly talk to each other. I went to my bedroom to find something to wear. OK, so today I am in a very good mood, so I would wear a _dress_. I had a lot of dresses but I wore them rarely, like once in century. It was a sleeveless dress and it was short. I went downstairs where Alaric was reading a newspaper and was eating breakfast. I took an apple and a bottle of water with me and headed to school. I called Caroline and she gave me some directions. She also muttered about Elena not knowing what "fascinating" is. I laughed and she gust said _"bye_". She seemed a little bit strange to me. I looked again at the display on my phone, hoping to see Jeremy calling. _He wasn`t_…

I left for school after Alaric kissed me on my forehead and told me to be careful. I went downstairs and was just on my own with my thoughts but at the same time I felt someone watching me. I turned on my headphones as I always did. It was playing one of _Taylor Swift`s songs,_ actually the cover to one of those songs. I was smiling as always, smiling just at nothing. It was school time now and then I would be able to go to the carnival. I finally talked to Jeremy. He told me he was fine. I didn`t want to ask too many questions today. What I knew is that today`s the day I will get all the answers.

When everything was prepared I told Elena that I need some free time now. She was happy with my work, so she let me go. I bumped into Tyler. He smiled and smiled him back.

"How are things going?" – he asked.

"It could`ve been much better, I suppose," – I smirked.

"Hello Veronica," – that was Mason`s voice.

"Hey, so… Do you like the carnival?" – I didn`t know what to talk so that was just the polite way to go on with the talk.

"You did a great job… Actually, we were going to the arm-wrestling together, wanna join?" – Mason aroused his eyebrows at me.

"Why not?" – I laughed.

We went there and Tyler was winning everyone. I was glad to see him smile again. Sometimes that`s hard to cover the pain you have from the hole in your heart. I did the same thing when I lost mom. Everyone was laughing so hard and then I had a brilliant idea.

"So who wants to be beaten?" – Tyler looked at the crowd

"Me," – I smiled and sat in front of Ty, looking into his dark eyes.

"I wouldn`t do that with the girl, Ronnie," – he smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Well, then maybe someone is afraid?" – I smirked back.

"If I will break your arm – that`s not my fault," – Tyler was not sure about whether this was the right thing, I could tell that the tone he used to speak.

Only now I realized Stefan and Damon looking at us. He and Stefan looked a little bit confused. So Tyler and I started wrestling. Several seconds of _uneasiness_ in the air and I did it! I beat him. Everyone was so confused and excited at the same time. Mason came to sit in front of me.

"OK, so I want to have a shot as well. I cannot believe _a girl in a dress_ just came over and beat my nephew…" – he smiled and laughed just slightly.

And I beat him as well. The look on everyone`s face`s was surprised, again. They were shouting, laughing and muttering something I could not understand because of this awful noise. It was several seconds and I told Tyler and Mason I want to leave now and go to my other friends. They both nodded, smiling. The last thing I saw – Stefan was going to the table, where Mason was sitting. They said something to each other and then Mason laughed.

I just rolled my eyes when Damon smirked at me. I am not sure but I think he wants every new girl in this city to fall in his_ embrace._ That`s the kind of men I`ve never liked. They are too confident. I like confident people but not when they are confident in the relationships with others. I was just walking around, talking to Bonnie. She was smiling all the time, so I understood she has a new crush now. That's sweet. I like to look at people who are in love but not in a relationship. Well, they are talking to each other, and from one involuntary touch of their fingers they blush. But I don`t like those speeches when a guy tries to tell his girlfriend how much he loves her. Well, Ric says I haven`t fallen in love yet. Yeah, right, all those boyfriend are not counting, Ric…

Anyways, Bonnie went someplace, to find Elena I suppose. Bon is a good friend of mine, she is… she is so strong, so different and hilarious at the same time. We became friends only because we are so alike in characters. I was walking somewhere, listening to _Lana Del Rey`s song_ and then there they were: Damon and Caroline. He was hugging her but at the same moment held some piece of wood in his hand. I took of my headphones and came closer. Damon was just about to stick this stake into my friend but Stefan stopped him. And it wasn`t that he was fast or whatever I just saw. I realized Care`s face was covered with blood, human`s blood I presume. I looked to my side and saw a man, he was dead and there was blood all over him.

"Stefan!" – Damon groaned.

Caroline was crying as I looked at her. She pushed Elena away.

"Get away from me! You killed me," – she cried and I was so shocked with what I just heard. Killed? But there she stands, Care is alive. How can she be killed and alive at the same moment?

"No-no-no, Caroline. That wasn`t me, you know that - that was Katherine," – Elena sound sincere.

"No! That was you, she looked like you! Why did she do that to me?" – only know everyone realized that I was there, standing and looking at everyone with such a shock.

"Stefan, we gotta get her inside," – Elena muttered.

Caroline looked at me with such hypnotized look. She was not herself at that moment. She came to me faster than anyone could and she was almost there when I closed my eyes. I saw her fangs and there were veins under her eyes. I opened my eyes again and I saw someone standing in front of me and Caroline… she was standing near Elena. And now I understood who was standing in front of me – Stefan. He turned to me and looked me in the eyes. He cupped my face with his hands.

"You won`t remember anything of what you saw today, just nothing. You came over and you saw Damon and Caroline shouting at each other. Elena and I helped them and you just saw it. You won`t remember," – pupils of his eyes became wider and then returned to its usual size.

"I wish I could forget all this, Stefan. I wish I could," – I sighed.

"Stefan?" – that was Elena`s voice.

He turned to everyone, again standing in front of me.

"I think that because of Ric. _He gave her vervain…_ That`s for sure." – he went straight to Caroline and I came after him. Care was crying.

"Ronnie, I am so sorry. I didn`t mean to…" – she couldn`t finish because it was hard to talk to her.

"Caroline, come with me," – Stefan gave her a hand and in a second she was holding it.

"She will die, it`s only in the matter of time," – Damon said.

"Yeah, maybe so. But it`s not gonna happen tonight," – Stefan was standing in front of me and Caroline and Elena was standing in front of Stefan.

"Oh yeah, it is," – Damon was really fast and he was almost there to strike, but it was Elena, not Caroline he was striking at. He stopped.

"Damon, she`s my friend…" – it was hard to breath for her.

"Whatever happens – it`s all on you," – he looked at Elena and turned to go away.

Then we were supposed to go inside, but Bonnie came out. She looked at Caroline. Blondie was still crying. It was a hysteria now, not just tears.

"Caroline? No…You can`t be…" – she came closer and took Care`s hand. Her eyes widened with surprise and shock.

Caroline tried to call her friend`s name but she went to the guy, who was dead. She was almost crying herself. It was hard for her and I could tell that. Elena made Caroline and Stefan leave. So I was standing near Bonnie, trying to say something, but I couldn`t. I was shocked myself.

"Veronica, I need to explain all of it…" – Elena started.

"Oh, so finally I am going to be not the only person in town who knows absolutely nothing. How could you…" – my sentence drifted away as I saw Bonnie looking straight at Damon.

He had some kind of a headache, a really strong one actually. I understood Bonnie was the one who did that to him.

"I told you what would happen if anyone else get hurt?" – she was still looking at Damon.

"Bonnie it wasn`t his fault," – Elena said.

"Everything that happens is_ his fault_, Elena!"

"Bonnie what are you doing?" – I asked, looking at Elena and then at Bonnie. There was water everywhere and as soon as she looked at it – it became fire. And then Damon was in fire himself.

"Bonnie? Bonnie, stop it, you gonna kill him… Bonnie, stop it!" – Elena looked at Damon and then jumped through the fire. She went to her and just held her shoulders and Bonnie stopped what she was doing.

"Why did you stop me?" – Bonnie didn`t believe her own friend did that. The fire disappeared.

"Because this isn`t us… this can`t be us," – she hugged Bonnie and they looked at me.

"Veronica?" – Bonnie came closer to me. I didn`t say anything as I was standing just like that and was not talking.

I sighed and closed my eyes._ I felt_ someone hugging me. That must be Bonnie and I hugged her back. We went inside. Bovvie was holding my hand all the time.

"I am sorry I didn`t tell about it yesterday, I know you asked me… That`s just… I am sorry, Veronica," – Bonnie hugged me again.

"That is OK, I am so shocked now with that vampire-witchy stuff, you know, Bon," – she looked at me and nodded.

I talked to her a little bit more and then went back home. Alaric waited me on the first floor of the block of flats we lived in.

"Thanks Goodness you are all right! Ronnie, I was so worried," – he came to me and we went upstairs.

"Why didn`t you tell me? I mean you could have tried. You knew about this danger… and…"

"That is why I didn`t want to tell you. I didn`t want to put you in such danger, honey," – he looked at me with a guilty look.

"Right… And I am really tired because of today. May I go to bed?" – he nodded and I went to my bedroom.

Today was such a crazy day. Now I know the answers to my question and it`s not easy now. _It is even more complicated_. That means that Stefan, Damon and Caroline are vampires and Bonnie is a witch. Elena has an evil twin… Now I have even more questions as I don`t know who I am. I am not a vampire, but I had a headache as other vampires. Bonnie spilt beans about Tyler. She said that _he is not a vampire_, that`s for sure but they will find out who he is. And that means I am the same as Tyler, so as soon as I find out who is Mason and Ty I will find out truth about myself. Hopefully everything is going to be just fine.


	4. Self-abandoned - chapter 4

**Self-abandoned**

Today I woke up as early as I could. Now I am training with Tyler and his uncle Mason. Well, I do not do that every day. Today I was supposed to join them but Ric said I need to go to the Salvatore brothers` mansion. I was not keen to go there since what I`ve seen on carnival. If only you knew how hard it is to tell "no" to my uncle. So now I was just preparing myself. It was not too cold in Mystic Falls today but I decided to wear a sweater and blouse under this sweater. I was wearing light blue jeans and high heels as usual. I turned on headphones because I didn`t want to have that parent-child`s talk with Alaric. I am fed up with explanation why no one told me about vampires. You wouldn`t believe it but even my father called me and told his part of the story. And again they`re acting like I am a child, baby-girl. Maybe that is why they are calling me a nasty child, because I AM. Tyler was texting me messages telling about his exercise today and about Mason being crazy about moonstone. I just told him that I am bored and want to go to his party today as soon as I can.

"Poor u, Vi," – he texted

"Yep, call u after all this," – I sent him this message and went out of the car, turning headphones off.

We went closer to the main entrance and Damon opened it. He smirked at me and I just rolled my eyes at him. Again he was too confident, thinking I`ve already fallen hard for him. Stupid 162 year-old vampire…

"Thanks for coming," – Stefan said as we entered. He was sitting next to Elena and they both seemed so peaceful I wanted to vomit.

"Can I get you something to drink? Coffee? Bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?" – he looked exactly into my eyes and smiled. Alaric gave him a thoughtful look. Yes, my uncle was a great buffer.

"Elena mentioned you needed my help," – Alaric said and Damon gestured to the couch which was standing in front of Elena and Stefan. We sat there.

"Yeah, we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family," – Stefan said, looking at Ric. I was not listening to their conversation but now they got my interest.

"Now why would know anything about the Lockwoods?" – Alaric looked at Stefan and then at Damon.

"Well, you wouldn`t, but you dead, not dead, vampire wife might," – Damon said with a smirk on his face. As I already mentioned, Alaric didn`t like these conversations about Isobel. He fell in love with her, truly fell in love and she left him just to become a vampire. I don`t understand that. Well, she always seemed strange to me.

"Isobel`s research here, Mystic Falls, was rooted in folklore and legend. At the time, I thought most of which was fiction," – I understood Ric was now thinking about past and I didn`t want him to think about her and their relationship.

"Like that amazing vampire story?" – Damon smiled. Sometimes I don`t understand his jokes, they seem so funny but that kind of sarcasm he always have in his life… I just ignored him and so Stefan and Elena did.

"Aside from vampires, what else?" – Elena asked

"Lycanthrope…"

"Wait, like werewolves"

"No way… Impossible! Way too Lon Chaney," – Damon said looking at everyone.

"Is it?" – Stefan asked. Yeah, of course, this town is full of these creatures: witches, vampires, spirits, even evil twins.

"I`ve been on this planet for 160 some odd years. I`ve never come across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?" – Damon asked him.

"They were just hiding from someone like you," - I joked and it made everyone smile, even Damon.

"Of course, how could I forget about the sweetie?" – Damon said sarcastically with a smirk on his face. I looked at him the same way he did but just ignored him, again.

"Well why do you suspect the Lockwoods?" – Alaric asked. Ric and I didn`t believe that Tyler and his uncle were werewolves. "Because vervain didn`t effect the mayor on Founder`s day but the Gilbert device did," – Damon pointed out

"The device effected me as well. So do you mean I am a werewolf?" – I was a little bit confused. Elena looked at me in a strange way, like she didn`t know about this.

"Veronica!" – Alaric looked at me.

"What? Everyone knows about it, Elena and Stefan saw me having this pain…" – the look on Elena face told me she heard this the first time.

"No, I didn`t, Ronnie. You helped us with Stefan and then Ric told you two are going home…" – I looked surprised at Stefan.

"I had this pain, I remembered…" – something told me that Stefan was the one who did this.

"So you had the pain or what?" – this time Damon was talking

"I don`t know," – I lied but no one noticed it. Well, the part of me knew exactly what happened and the other part was confused and scared.

"You`re not a werewolf, Veronica… So, about Lockwoods… At the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited behavior when he fought one of the carnival workers. It suggested some sort of supernatural entity," – Stefan told us.

"We were hoping that Isobel`s research could help us figure out what it is," – Elena explained to Ric. She still had that confusing surprised expression on her face

"Well, all of her things are still at Duke," – my uncle cleared his throat: "I mean her office is there. She`s technically still missing…"

"So we get access to it," – Damon said. He was again being that secure guy: "Ric, we need to know what we`re dealing with. If this Wolf-man thing is true, I`ve seen enough movies to know it`s not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real-life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney Jr., which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed".

Alaric left the mansion. He looked guilty, seeing my face expression. I understood he wanted to say something, just didn`t know how to begin.

"Alaric, it is OK, don`t feel guilty," – I smiled and he smiled me back.

"Really? Well, I am not a good parent, not the one you need…"

"You are the best parent, like ever," – it was the time when we arrived to the Gilbert`s house.

"Are you sure you will be OK here? By yourself?" – we went to the house and there was Jenna.

"You don`t want me to go, so… I would be fine, Stefan is here by the way," – I heard Elena and Stefan talking upstairs and I knew RIc needed some time with Jenna.

I went back to the car to take my bag. I looked around and didn`t see anyone. It was peaceful in Mystic Falls but I liked LA more. Well, I`ve lived here for more than five years now….

"Hey, Sweetie," – Damon was standing in front of me.

"Hey, annoying vampire," – I rolled my eyes. He looked at me with a fake sad face.

"I know sooner or later you`ll fall for me. That always happens…" – Damon smirked.

"Happens what?" – Alaric was now walking outside.

"Sooner or later I`ll recognize what kind of bad joker Damon is," – I smirked at Alaric and he smiled. He knew that I`d never fall for Damon.

"OK, Vi, see you. Be careful," – the last thing my uncle whispered to me.

"I will," – I didn`t want to hear any other jokes from Day, so just went to Jenna. She hugged me as we didn`t see each other for quite a while.

"You two look good together," – she smiled at me as we went inside.

"Two? What do you mean?" – I went to the couch and sat there.

"You and Stefan`s brother – Damon. Really, you have that perfect chemistry…"

"Jenna," – I gave her a thoughtful look and she laughed.

Perfect chemistry? She must be kidding me. We were talking for a long time to each other. Jenna told me about Alaric and there kind of relationship. I offered her to give him a chance and she agreed. After that I went to the Tyler`s party. Matt was there, but I spent almost all of my time with Tyler. It was dark and I was sitting near the water. Everyone was leaving now. I saw Stefan and he was thinking about something.

"Stefan, what`s wrong?" – I was standing close to the vampire but I was not afraid.

"Oh, Veronica, it`s nothing, really… I need to go," – he went somewhere and I heard a scream. I ran as fast as I could and I saw Matt lying on the ground. I ran to him and saw blood.

"Oh my God!" – Caroline looked at Matt and under what she did to him. She tried to move closer to her boyfriend but Stefan stopped her.

"No-no! Listen to me, we have to get out of these woods, now!" – Stefan was holding Care`s shoulders but her attention was still on Matt, she thought about what she did to him: "We need to leave!"

"What was that?" – Caroline asked looking around. I heard the same noise.

"Veronica, keep Matt down, don`t let him move," – Stefan told me and I nodded. He turned to Caroline: "You and me, we`re going to run, OK? It`s going to follow us. We need to get it away from Ronnie and Matt. So you need to run as fast as you can, do you understand me?" – Care nodded. They both disappeared.

I spent around ten minutes with Matt. He was breathing, I could hear it, actually I heard different noises. It was so strange… The full moon was high in the night sky. I felt its brightness, its power and this was so peculiar. Then Stefan and Caroline just popped out from the woods, out of nowhere.

"What happened?" – I asked them.

"We saw the wolf and Tyler was there. He is fine, he actually helped us – the wolf ran away because of him. We made him forget," – Stefan`s face lighted with a weak smile.

I looked at Caroline. She came closer to me and Matt. "He is fine, Care. Don`t worry…" – she nodded to me.

"How will you go back?" – Stefan walked over to me as I got up

"Well, I think you`ve forgotten about my uncle... So, that would be OK," – Stefan and Caroline nodded and I went back to the lake. It is strange that everything happened that way… I suddenly bumped into someone. It was Tyler and his uncle was following him.

"Hey, Ty," – I looked at him a little bit confused.

"Hey, Ronnie. Are you OK?" – he looked carefully at me and I nodded: "Good, but you need to go home so I would give you a ride…"

"Sure, Goodbye, Mason," – I said, while walking away with Tyler.

We were silent all the way home. Finally, we were there.

"So," – he didn`t sound confident.

"So, I guess I need to go now. Thank you for the lift-up," – I smiled and was about to leave but he took my hand.

"Ronnie, I wanted to say that to you several days ago, on the Founder`s day actually... I like you, I really do," – that was the first time I heard Tyler being so irresolute.

"Oh, that was unexpectedly," – I wasn`t sure what to say neither: "See you tomorrow"

"Wait, so what do you feel? Do you like me?" – again he was holding my hand.

"I do," – I smiled and went inside.

I wasn`t sure whether I liked him or not. Well, after I said that I know that I certainly did. And I remembered what Mason said: "You will be obsessed with the girl". And now I know he is. Alaric told me everything about werewolves. So maybe I am a werewolf? And why did Stefan and Alaric made Elena forget everything about what happened on carnival? Maybe they`re just afraid of what Damon can do to me? Again, so many questions and I don`t have answers…


End file.
